Scott and Sarah eat at Amy's
by UncommonVillian
Summary: Scott and Sarah decide to go on a date at Scottsdale, AZ's very own Amy's Baking Company. Boy were there in a for a surprise.


**Team:**

 **Scott: Scout**

 **Sarah: Fem-Scout**

 **Duncan: Scout (Irish)**

 **Mishka: Heavy**

 **Burke: Medic**

* * *

"You know Scott, we haven't gone on a date in while!" Sarah proclaimed. She along with her boyfriend Scott and their three friends Duncan, Mishka, and Burke were walking along the town square to just get out and enjoy the day. Everyone just wanted a day just to get away from all the rough housing and fighting and have a simple time together. Now that they were out, Sarah wanted some time alone with Scott.

"You know, why not?" Scott smiled at his girlfriend. "Let's take a look around and find a nice restaurant to have lunch at."

"An' we'll be about, lookin' fer a pub so you two can 'ave some private time, fella." Duncan patted Scott on the back and left with Mishka and Burke. After their friends left, Scott and Sarah looked around for a nice restaurant.

"Oh, this looks nice!" Sarah pointed to Amy's Baking Company. The design and the atmosphere of the restaurant were very welcoming and very pleasing to the eye. Scott and Sarah walked in ad were greeted by the owner, Sammy, in his thick accent, "Welcome! Please have a seat anywhere you'd like!" The two thanked him and sat next to one of the windows for the lighting.

When the two were ready to order, Sammy came over and placed it. Sarah wanted a plate of angel hair with marinara sauce and Scott ordered the Blue Ribbon burger well done. Sammy told them it would be right out. Scott asked Sarah, "I wonder how the guys are doing."

* * *

Burke, Duncan and Mishka found a cozy little pub right across the street from Amy's and ordered a plate of fried pickle chips and ordered their beers.

"One pint o' Guinness, lil' lass!" Duncan called to their waitress.

"Ya, und vone Heineken!" Burke added.

"And one Samuel Adams!" Duncan and Burke looked at the Russian. He looked back at them and asked, "What? You go 'round world and not find better beer than Samuel Adams."

"Aye, dat's debatable." Duncan said.

* * *

"How long have we been here?" Sarah asked Scott, to which he told her they have been waiting for an hour and a half. It was at that point they agreed to leave, that was until their food finally came. They both wanted to ask Sammy what took so long, but they got it and it was steaming so it wasn't sitting, so they just decided to let it go and eat.

Sarah sprinkled salt on her dish and began to mix it up when she realized that the pasta was still slightly stiff. She began to cut it, it sounded like sawing wood.

"Uh Scott, my pasta isn't fully…Scott!"

"What?" Scott was holding his burger and was about to eat when Sarah pointed something dreadful out; his burger was leaking grease like an oozy fountain. The grease spilled all on his fries and some on the table. The grease oozed through the bun and began to soak his hands so he plopped it on his plate. He grabbed his fork and knife and cut it in half, what he found nearly made him sick. The center of his burger was bright pink, pretty much still raw.

"What the hell is this?" Scott raised his voice. Sammy came over to the table and asked the two, "How is your meal?"

"How's our meal?" Scott angrily asked him. "How's our meal? Sir, we've been waiting forever for our food and when we get it, it's hardly cook! How the hell do you keep this place running?"

"Well, what is wrong with your food?" Sammy asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Ignoring it, Sarah told him, "Well for starters, my angel hair is still brittle. It doesn't take angel hair long to fully cook." Scott added, "And this burger is a greasy mess and I ordered it well done, but it's hardly cooked!"

"Then you really don't know what good food is!" Sammy retaliated.

"Excuse me? Excuse me?" Sarah shouted at him. "If your idea of good food is undercooked food, then you're just a freakin' idiot!"

"Listen here, my wife makes good food! If you don't like it, then pay me and get the hell out of here!"

"Pay you?" Scott shouted at him, getting up from his seat. "You fucking kidding? Pay you for this slop? Get the hell outta here!"

"Sammy, what's going on out here?" a blonde woman came zooming out of the kitchen. Just at first glance, this woman looked completely unstable, her eyes widen were a clear indication of this. They were outlined with thick black liner and while her right eye looked straight, her other eye looked to the far left. She was also very bony in physique, as if she never consumes any form of nourishment.

"These two are complaining about their food!" Sammy shouted at her. The woman, Amy, looked at the two scouts and shouted, "Well, what the hell is your problem with my fucking food?"

"First off, you don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" Sarah shouted. "Secondly, you're a shit cook! You couldn't cook to save your own life! Thirdly, no wonder there aren't any other customers! You two are possibly the worst people to run a restaurant!"

"Excuse me you stupid bitch, but I have a lot of people tell me that my food is the best they've ever had!"

"You're so full of it!"

"Listen here, you pay us and you and your faggoty ass boyfriend get the hell out!"

"That's it!" Sarah jumped Amy. Sarah shouted while Amy screeched like a cat…not sounded like a cat, but exactly like a cat. As the two scuffled, Sammy tried to clock Scott, but Scoff caughted him and the two started to fight each other.

* * *

"You two ar' embarrassin'." Duncan told Mishka and Burke as they slumped over each other drunk. Mishka was singing about sandwiches and Burke just laughed at him. Annoyed with them, Duncan decided to check out how Scott and Sarah were doing. He went over to Amy's and was about to ask how the food was when he walked through the door, but was stopped when a coffee mug crashed into the wall next to him. He looked at his friends fighting the owners as they threw different items about the restaurant. That's when a slice of cake flew past his head and was smeared on the door.

"Did-Did I miss somin'?" he asked, then he dodged a full pizza pie flying towards his face. The pizza was plastered against the door and Duncan slowly stood up and mumbled, "I'll come back la'er." He then exited the restaurant, only to have a wine bottle smash the door window behind him.

* * *

 **Last night, I had discovered the infamous Amy's Baking Company formally of Scottsdale, AZ. I found the episode of Kitchen Nightmares (which I really try not to watch because every time I watch it, I get hungry) and found out that this place was such a horrible place to order food at. Now, I didn't just go by what I saw on the show mainly because I don't trust "reality television", but from my understanding is that this place has had some legit issues regarding the owners, Sammy and Amy. I know they shut down, but my question is this; How the hell did this place stay open all these years?**

 **Also, for those who are curious about what the team looks like, check out my DeviantArt account by the same name.**


End file.
